The Immortal Rules
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: Kalona and Neferet successfully take over. eventually leading to a war, twenty years later Zoey is captured and brought to them. Kalona sees his chance to win the vampire over, but Is there more to this future then there appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: hey guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated anything. I decided on trying something different. Completing the story before uploading anything. Doing this did allow me to edit, rewrite or remove chapters and make sure everything was right so no one would complain about bad grammar or spelling. So tell me what you guys think of this method. If you like it then I will do it with other stories, if not I will go back to old format. So with out further staling, please read and possibly review._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Zoey felt light headed as the men dragged her down the hallway. Her heart was racing but there was nothing to do. She looked up, she could tell the sun was set from the look of the windows. Zoey knew exactly where taking her. She turned her head and saw the large door open. They dragged her in, she tried to look away, "what have you been told! Never interrupt us during this time!" a familiar voice scolded them. Her heart pounded, she felt like she was going to pass out soon but she knew who them men had taken her to.**_

"_**we are truly sorry master, but we do bring good news. We have captured the leader of the rebellion." one of them said "turn her around, let me see for my self." one of them let her go while the other turned her around to face them. "so it is her." she looked up, the black winged immortal smirked. "it's been so long since we've been face to face like this." he said with a grin. She looked away "oh this is just perfect Kalona." "yes it is, Neferet, I would like to speak with her alone." he waved the immortal queen off. She glared "what?" the word came out of both Zoey and Neferet. "you heard me" he growled. **_

_**He waited until they where completely alone. Once the door shut he spoke "it's been twenty years my A-ya, such a long time." he said with a smile, Zoey looked away, Kalona pulled her to her feet. "time has made you even more beautiful." she felt lucky that he was holding her, at any moment she could collapse. he kissed her, his tong pressed against her lips. She tried to move her head away, Kalona chuckled. "you're still so cute when you try to fight." he whispered in her ear. She felt her legs go numb, Kalona was the only thing holding her up at that moment.**_

_**He reached behind her, he loosened the rope the bound her hand. "why not use your powers to fight back?" he asked "unlike you, I don't enjoy killing people." she said, Zoey didn't want to admit that she was weak. She didn't want to let him overpower her in any way. he laughed "yet it is so enjoyable." he pulled her closer to him, she tried to push back but had no control over her situation. He smiled and kissed her again, she felt him lick her neck. His hands started to explore her body. "stop" she found the strength to push him away. Kaona looked down into her eyes. She looked away."i think I should show you to your room." he said and picked her up bridal style. But she wasn't going to give him the enjoyment of her wrapping her arms around his neck. "right, some dark dungeon like room." Kalona laughed "no, not at all, I think you will really enjoy it." he said with a smile and started to walk away.**_

**. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Zoey woke up to light coming through the glass "was it a dream?" she whispered, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "i guess not" she got up and noticed a note pinned to the bed post by a knife. Kalona's way of a threat, making sure she knew he was serious about what ever. She sighed and walked over and took it down, she scanned it over. **_

My Dear A-ya,

I have prepared this room in anticipation of your return. It is made just for you, I hope you like it. You have free run of the grounds to explore as you wish but you cannot leave. The warriors will stop you if you attempt anything.

Feel free to take a look around your room. I have given you a few things, clothing, entertainment, things I thought you might like. You are my guest here, but do not push my limits. I will see you in the garden very soon.

-Love, Kalona

_** "love?" she felt angry "he's incapable of love!" she shouted. She crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground. She looked around and saw the large wardrobe and dresser against the wall. She walked over and opened the wardrobe first. She opened it and looked in, there where multiple dresses, shirts, skirts and shoes. She opened one of the bottom drawers and found jewelry, "how nice of him." she said **__**sarcastically.**__** "he really does want you to be happy." **_

_**she stood and looked to see a maid standing there, "he's a monster! Do you have any idea how many people he has sent to their death!" she snapped, the maid walked over, her light brown hair was tied back in a bun, "he sent me up to help you get ready." she said as if she was trying to change the subject. "for what?" the vampire asked, "he wishes you to meet him in the garden to talk." "about what?" "i don't know." she said, Zoey could tell she was human. "i think I can get dressed on my own." she said, "ok" Zoey turned and looked at the clothing hung in front of her. **_

_**As she got dressed on her own she found herself looking back at the knife. It was small, probably couldn't kill anyone that easily. Was Kalona taunting her with this? She picked it up, she noticed familiar designs on it. They brought back memories she had long since tried to bury. **__("Zoey!" his voice called out for her, the rain poured from the sky. Her heart pounded in her chest "Zoey, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" "why do you care? You kid napped me!" her voice snapped. "i don't want to see anything happen to you." he said, "Kalona, you broke your promise! I'm not staying her any longer!" she took a step back, Kalona saw her fall.) __**Zoey shook her head "Get a hold of your self!" she scolded herself. She wasn't going to think back to then. She was going to rebury those memories for good. **_

_**Kalona leaned back in his chair, the sun was bright and warm. "sir." he looked over, "well, look who is awake." he said and chuckled, she stood there next to the warrior. He grinned, Zoey was noticeably angry. "why don't you come and sit down." he said, the warrior nudged her forward. She growled and looked at the male vampire, "leave us be" Kalona said and waved him off. He walked away, Zoey looked away, "come and sit." he said again, Zoey couldn't help but to notice a glass of wine in front of him. **_

_**She sat down across the table from him. He smiled, Zoey was silent "why don't we talk?" he leaned back "about what?" she asked "about you and me." "you and me? There is nothing with you and me!" she screamed, "i am sitting right here, you do not have to yell." he said "i actually think I do, you don't seem to get it!" he stood and walked around the table. She didn't look at him "you could have so much more" he kissed her neck "all you could ever desire, power, happiness, control." he said. He felt her tremble as his hand ran from her shoulder down to her breast. "don't touch me!" she commanded "really? You expect me to obey you." Kalona laughed. **_

_**She pushed his hand away and stood. "if your just going to molest me then forget it!" she said, he didn't speak, instead he kissed her, she felt his tong slip in. Kalona wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments she started pounding on his chest for air. Kalona pulled back and looked into her eyes. "let me go" she hissed "why? You enjoyed it, I know you did." he said. Zoey punched him in the jaw, it didn't hurt but it was enough to stun him and give her a chance of escape. **_

_**She ran and made her way back to the room. Quickly she closed the door and locked it. Her heart pounded in her chest, "Zoey!" his voice boomed. Anyone could tell he wasn't happy, she heard to lock click and the door opened. The immortal walked in and closed the door behind himself. She looked around for something to protect herself with but there was nothing, he put his hands up. "don't be afraid." he said, she could tell he was trying to calm himself. **_

_**Kalona walked over to took her hand "that wasn't very nice." he said and pulled her to him. She wanted to spit in his face again, he disgusted her. She knew he was a monster, nothing would change her mind. No matter what he said or did, she would never change her mind. Kalona picked her up and looked into her eyes. She looked away, she remembered all the warnings, he wasn't going to control her.**_

_**Kalona laid her down on the bed and knelt there on top of her. She felt a hand move down her body slowly caressing parts of her body as it moved. "don't you dare" she growled and tried to push him off. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head. she closed her eyes waiting for his next move. He unbutton the shirt she had put on, part of her debated whether or not she should use her powers to stop him. But she knew it would only make things worse. Kalona stopped and looked down at her, he saw the silver crescent moon laying on her chest. The chain sparkled with a silver flash. He smiled, "well, look what you where hiding." he said, Kalona held the silver charm in the palm of his hand.**_

"_**maybe you hate her Kalona, but she is my goddess and I will not abandon her." she said, Kalona got up and looked at her. She sat up and pulled the shirt closed. He wasn't speaking, the immortal simply turned and left the room. She sat there in silence. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Kalona sat down on the throne, the room was quiet with only the sounds of rain coming from the outside. A small rumbled of thunder sounded off, he leaned back. "Kalona" she walked in, "Neferet" he said her name and she walked over and kissed him. Kalona despised this woman, she was a pitiful mess in comparison to Zoey. "i see we have her in our clutches, what do you say to dragging her down to the dungeons and tormenting her till she gives us any information we need." she said "i would say no." Kalona said, hate laced his voice. **_

"_**No?" he watched her "she is the enemy!" Neferet slapped him, this made Kalona angry. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground, "i want to remind you of the fact you are subservient to me, you will do what I tell you!" he growled, he slammed her head into the ground. She didn't seem to have been affected due to her immortality. He was angry he was ready to kill her, it would bring pleasure to him to see her squirm in her last moments, he stood.**_

_**Kalona walked out into the garden, the rain had stopped not to long before. The sun was slowly coming out from behind the clouds, though it was setting. Kalona walked through, he saw Zoey sitting next to a pond. He watched as she looked around, he could only guess that she was looking for an escape of some sort. Kalona was no fool though, he had learned his lesson from the last time. He watched her pull the silver moon from the front of her dress, that's when he discovered it wasn't just a little charm, it was a locket of some sort. Kalona smiled "lovely afternoon isn't it?" he asked, she jumped and looked at him. He chuckled and sat down next to her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, she tried to push him away.**_

"_**my love, why do you deny your heart?" he asked "**__**I**__**'m not denying my heart! I'm denying you!" she snapped, Kalona frowned and looked deeply into her eyes. "after all these years, I finally get to admire you so close to me." he said and kissed her, she felt his tong slip in to her mouth. She pounded her fists against his chest, she made her best efforts to pull away from him. He only tightened his grip, "Kalona" she hissed his name "let me go" he laughed.**_

_**Kalona pulled her closer, she moved her head away. "you taste so sweet, but I can tell, there is a little bitterness to you." he chuckled, she looked back at him. She made the split second decision to spit in his face "how did that taste." Kalona seemed angry, he whipped his face. He growled, Zoey tried to stand and run but his hands held tightly onto her shoulders now. "Kalona that hurts." he squeezed tighter, "Ah!" "look at me!" he snapped, her heart was racing. Kalona pulled the necklace off, Zoey felt the chain break. "no!" she cried out, Kalona looked at her. **_

_**The immortal stared down at the silver charm, "why is such a small charm so important to you?" he asked, she looked away, he could tell she was upset. Kalona opened up the locket, two pictures greeted him, one he knew who it was quite well. James Stark, her lover, but the other, a young man, he was human. He had features similar to Zoey. Zoey reached for it, Kalona tore his hand away, she was beginning to regret her actions at that moment. Kalona stood, he could see that had noticeably hurt her. Zoey closed her eyes, tears ran down her face. Kalona simply glared at her.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Zoey walked through the halls of the castle, it had been a month since the indecent with Kalona in the garden. She could see something was going on, she didn't know what it was thought. Kalona turned his head "Ah, Zoey, it is nice to see you up and walking around." he said, she didn't look at him "but I will have to ask you to stay in your room for the night, at least until dawn." he said, she could tell he was expecting her to argue about it. To ask to be by his side that night, "alright, should be fine." she smiled, after all he had given her plenty to keep herself busy. She turned to walk away, Kalona watched her. **_

_**Kalona frowned, "alright" Kalona spun her back around and kissed her. She pushed him away, "sometimes I wonder why you insist on pushing me away." "because, your a monster and a demon." she spat, "you hurt people just for the fun of it." Kalona stared her down, he saw the hate in her eyes. The immortal reached up and touched her face, she slapped his hand away. **_

_**Kalona watched her walk away, "Kalona" Neferet's arms snaked around his waste, she pulled her self against his back "why? You continue to try to seduce her time and time again. But time and time again, she rejects you, denies you, even hates you." she whispered "No is her answer each time." Kalona felt anger boiling up inside him "she hates you Kalona, but you chase her like you're just a lost little puppy." Kalona turned around and punched her across the face. She stared at him shocked at him. **_

_**Guards in the hall way stared, no one questioned his actions. They feared the immortal, Kalona grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall, "you are weak Kalona!" she growled, Kalona simply dropped her to the floor, he stared down at her "i gave you this immortality, but I am not that goddess. I will take it away if I see fit." he hissed into her ear. **_

_**Zoey stood there watching them, his relation ship with Neferet seemed so volatile. Kalona kicked her in the stomach. "Mrs. Redbird." one of the younger guards approached her. "is this normal?" he seemed shocked at her question. He looked away, he was debated on whether or not to talk. "Kalona hates her deeply, most of the time we don't see anything like this." they turned and started to walk back. "i guess I can't blame him." she said. **_

_(the door opened "Zoey?" Kalona walked in. she looked up at him, "go away Kalona" she growled, he walked over and kissed her, she felt his arms wrap around her "please do not be angry with me." he said, "Kalona, I don't think I could ever forgive you." she said, Kalona laid her back on the bed "could you at least try?" she shook her head "no, never." he sighed, "i could make you a queen, people would love and fear you. You could have everything you ever wanted.")__**"Dammit!" she hissed "just stop thinking about that." she scolded herself again, she walked out to the balcony, she could hear the sounds of partying. People where walking around the garden. **_

_**Kalona looked up, he could see Zoey standing out on the balcony. He smiled, she turned and walked back in side, he wished though that she would be down here with him. He would give the world to her, he would love her, take care of her. She would be worshiped, Kalona sighed, he also felt fed up with her rebellious attitude. Kalona leaned against the tree behind him, "Kalona" Neferet leaned into him, she kissed him "my love." he pushed her back, she growled. **_

_**Kalona flew up and landed on her balcony, he could feel the curious eyes from below, people where watching him from afar. He walked into her room, she was laying there curled up on the bed. He walked over and sat down "Zoey?" he whispered her name, she didn't respond. Softly he played with her hair, she turned her head to look at him "what the hell do you want?" she spat "to talk" "about what?" she asked, Kalona watched her sit up, "I want to say sorry." he said, he pulled the necklace from his pocket. **_

_**Gently he placed it around her neck, she froze. The chain was back in one piece and the silver felt cool against her skin. "thank you." she said, Kalona took her head in his hands, gently he kissed her, this kiss was different. It felt kinder, Kalona stood back up "i should get back to the party." he grinned. "ok." she watched him walk out onto the balcony, he turned his head and smiled at her again, before falling back off. "you're still an ass." she whispered.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Kalona returned to the party, he looked around, Neferet was standing with a group of people. She turned her head and stared directly at him, he could see that she was clearly angry but trying to hold it back. The immortal queen walked over, "where have you been?" she asked, "no where that concerns you." he said. She grabbed his hand he he started to walk off, "i don't care if you hate me! But you and I both know that to succeed we can't show weakness." she hissed "If we show any kind of weakness, then they will take advantage of that." she said. Kalona knew she was right, but until he could win Zoey over, he would be forced to deal with her. **_

_**Zoey heard voices in her room talking, "i don't understand why he wont just kill her or torture her until she gives up information." one voice said, "i don't either," they where both male, she could tell from their voices. "but to be fair, this bitch is pretty hot." he said, her eyes shot open, but she didn't keep them that way. She continued to listen "so, do think he is planing something with her?" she listened closely, she wondered that as well, she knew what he wanted. "probably." he said, the bed moved as one of the men sat down. "what do you say to some fun?" her heart pounded, she hadn't used her powers in the almost two months she had been here. She was afraid of how Kalona would respond. **_

"_**get up!" he slapped her face, she opened her eyes to see a different guard standing above her. He grabbed her arms and held her down. "what the hell?" she tried to kicked him, he sat down on top of her, she looked away. Her heart kept pounding, she waned to use her powers to get him off. But she was afraid, if she did use them, could she kill them on accident? Would this anger Kalona? One of the guards cut off the night dress she was wearing "stop! If you go any further I'll tell Kalona." she said, what stunned her though was the door opening. Kalona walked in, she expected a sadistic smile or something of the sort. But instead he seemed shocked "What is this?" **_

_**Zoey looked at him, Kalona saw confusion and fear in her eyes. "get out" the immortal pointed to the door, both the men ran out, Zoey sat up and pulled the covers over herself, Kalona walked over. He looked down at her, "was that your idea of a joke? A way to show control?" "no" he said, she could already smell alcohol on his breath. He leaned in and looked into her eyes, he smiled. "well, it seems you owe me." "what?" she growled "no I don't." she spat "yes, oh yes you do." he said he pinned her back, this was just fucking perfect. One rapist exchanged for another, Kalona looked down, she tried to cover her self. **_

_**Kalona moved the covers away, he kissed her neck. "i want you to repay me at some time." he said "repay you?" she pushed him away, Kalona watched her get up. She walked over to the small dresser and pull another night gown out. Kalona watched the ripped fabric fall to the floor and she put the other gown on. He smiled "now, my a-ya, you don't have to do that." he said "maybe in your mind." she said, he stood and walked over. Kalona wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "my I ask you a question?" "i guess," she said "why continue to fight? You and your friends have lost, in fact it seems you lost to me years ago." he said, Kalona pinned her against the dresser "because Kalona, I know one day we will stop you and Neferet." she said. **_

_**Kalona smiled, he found this amusing. Zoey looked back at him "you're so beautiful." he picked her up and walked over to her bed. He sat down and placed the vampire on his lap. He kissed her and smiled, her lips felt soft and warm. "Kalona, please stop." she said "no" he laid her back down and looked down into her eyes, "i could give you the world, everything you could desire and need." Kalona said "Kalona, I don't want anything you could ever give me!" **_

_**his grip tightened on her arms "why?" she could feel his anger and hate. "i could give you everything, nothing would be out of reach to you." "right, everything I could want in exchange for taking care of all your twisted sexual desires and wants." she said, he chuckled "my love, I would never force that on you. I wish you to be my queen, not my servant. If that is all I wanted I would have already taken you by force." he kissed her again, "that would be something you would chose, you could do what you pleased to me or anyone of your choice." her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "no" she said. **_

_**He laughed "my, you are so stubborn, but in time, I know you will come around." he said, "go to hell" she said, Kalona sighed "i do not see why you hate me so much." he said "gee, Kalona it's almost like you took over the world, and started a war that resulted in the death of millions of innocent vampires and humans. As I have said before, YOU. ARE. A. MONSTER!" she snapped, his eyes narrowed, she saw that he was no longer amused by her, but now he wanted to do something more. Kalona raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "I offered you a place at my side! But you decided to side with that goddess! Things might be different if you hadn't been a fool!" he snapped. Kalona stood and stormed from the room. Zoey felt like her chest was about to explode, her heart was beating so fast. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Kalona walked through the hall, his anger was boiling over. How dare she reject him, all he wanted to do was make her his queen, she was so rebellious, but that was what made him want her. She was so different, so unique from other women. "oh, lord Kalona" his eyes caught a servant girl, "are you alright sir?" she asked, Kalona smirked "yes, but please come with me." she nodded "yes sir" Kalona didn't even know her name, she was just some servant girl. **_

_**Kalona closed the door to his room "what is it you need?" she asked, Kalona grabbed her forcefully. He threw her down to the floor, there was an audible thud as she hit. She looked up, Kalona pinned her down, his knee was on her chest. Kalona smiled, she was just hear for his amusement. He ripped her clothing like he had done to plenty of women before, Kalona grabbed her by throat and pushed her against the wall.**_

_(silently she made her way through the crowd, hoping she wouldn't be noticed or recognized. She looked up to see the sky starting to lighten. Tears ran down her face, she stopped when she saw them, Kalona stood there, his wings folded behind his back. He looked so neatly dressed and perfect. A true wolf in sheep's clothing, Next to him stood Neferet. She watched silently, Kalona was making a big speech against her group. She looked up at the sky, the sun was up and casting light on the area. "Nyx, what do I do? Please I need your guidance." she whispered 'stay put my child, it is to dangerous to fight.' to dangerous? But what about Stark? She wiped her face, "it is truly a shame that all the members of that little rebellion can't be handled this way." Kalona said._

_She saw stark being dragged up by two warriors, they looked at Kalona, he simply nodded. Kalona used his wing to protect him, at least for that moment. "i will give you this one chance, if there are any other members of your group out there, point them out. If you do, then your life will be spared, she walked closer. She tried to stay out of Kalona's line of sight. He didn't seem to notice her, Stark looked at the immortal. Stark lifted his hand and started pointing out people in the crowd. But the thing was, they were not part out their group. They had nothing to do with their rebellion but stark knew Kalona would take that chance. she watched, Stark looked back at the immortal, he said something. Kalona seemed curious "Z, if you are out there, and I pray to the goddess that you aren't, NEVER. STOP. FIGHTING!" he shouted, Zoey saw the shock on Kalona's face, "No matter what happens to me or anyone else! Take them down!" he shouted again. _

_Kalona grabbed him by the back of his neck. Kalona threw him down, he stepped on his head. Zoey watched, he closed his eyes. She could tell it was bad, but she could only imagine the pain. Kalona smiled as he watched, Zoey turned to walk away. Her heart aced with pain, she looked back. Kalona seemed to have seen her, he leaned down and whispered something to stark. Zoey felt her hands clench into fists, "fire, burn the two guards that brought him in." she ran off quickly before Kalona thought to go after her.)_

_**Kalona looked down at the woman, she laid there painting and naked. "get up" he growled, the woman scrambled to get up, Kalona watched her run off. He said and leaned against the wall, **__**'you're a monster!' her voice screamed through to him, he closed his eyes. So what if he was a monster? He could still give her everything, treat her like a queen, he'd give her the world with that one word.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Zoey awoke to someone shaking her "Zoey, wake up." "Go away Kalona" she said "i actually have a surprise for you." he smiled. "i don't want anything from you." she looked away from him. "i think you might actually like what I have planed." he said and kissed her cheek. "what is it?" she looked at him "i want you to come into town with me." he said, she looked back at him. His amber eyes met hers.**_

"_**let me guess, so you can kill me? A public execution just like stark." Kalona laughed "no, my love I would never do such a thing to you." "that's a shame" Kalona didn't make a sound, nor move. "i am sure you would like to go out and away, seeing as you've been here for over three months, I thought you might want to go have some fun." he said with a grin. She sat up "now, get dressed and we will head out for the day." she sighed, this might be the chance she needed to try and escape. "alright"**_

_**Kalona watched her get up and walk over to the wardrobe. She was going through the cloths he had given her, he watched for a moment. She looked back at him, "here." he walked over and reached over her. She saw him pull out a white sundress. "i think this would look lovely on you." he said with a smile "ok." she took it from him, it had lace on the top but that gave way to simple fabric. She walked into the bath room and quickly changed into the dress. She came out "you look beautiful" he said, she looked away. Kalona took her hand and kissed it, "here." he handed her a pair of sandals. "thanks" she said and slipped them on.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Kalona helped Zoey off the horse, she looked around. People where staring at her, she bit her lip. "i don't think I should be here Kalona" she said, he chuckled "i will keep you safe." he whispered to her, she looked up at the sun, it was shining down on them. It was somewhat uncomfortable. Kalona put his arm around her waist and they started walking. **_

_**Zoey looked around, "see anything you want to do?" there really wasn't much around. Zoey looked down, he leaned in and kissed her. Kalona seemed to be making a public spectacle of this. She turned her head away, "actually, come with me." Kalona led her into a building. It seemed like a jewelry store or something like it. She looked down and saw a case lined with necklaces and other objects. All of it looked like it had been made by hand. "sir?" Zoey looked up at a silver haired man with dark eyes. **_

_**Zoey looked at Kalona, he smiled "Zoey, I would like you to meet James." Zoey felt her heart sink hearing his name. She thought about Stark, she missed him so much. "he is the one that made the jewelery in you room." he said, Zoey remembered the jewelry in that was in the wardrobe. "i see" she said, Zoey hadn't worn any of it fearing Kalona had done something to curse it. She still wasn't sure if it was safe though. Kalona looked back at the man, "though, today I have a special project. A surprise for this lovely woman," Kalona festered to her, "i see, should we talk in the back?" Kalona nodded. Zoey watched them walk off. **_

_**She looked around the shop, it was empty and silent. She started walking around, looking at the different objects. Things from rings to necklaces and decorative boxes. Her hand landed on a small wooden box carved in the shape of a star. "Zoey" she looked over, Kalona was standing there "did you see something you like?" he asked "no, just looking." she said "alright." he took her hand "come, there is still much to see." Kalona said "ok." **_

_**She walked out with him, "so what is this surprise?" she asked "you will see in the future." he said and smiled, Zoey looked away, "are you truly upset with me?" he asked, the stood there out side one of the buildings "yes, I am" she looked away. Kalona frowned, so far any attempt he made to win her over had failed. "why can't you get it? I don't love you." **_

_**the gate closed behind them, Zoey looked at Kalona. He smilled "something tells me this is the only time I will be aloud out of this place." she sai "oh no, it wont" he said "As long as you are good and don't cause any trouble I will take you out more often, maybe even on trips with me when I find you are completely trustworthy." he said, "And your definition of good?" she asked "just stay out of trouble." he said and started to walk away "oh and Zoey" "what?" she asked "try to avoid Neferet at all costs."**_

_**Zoey turned and walked away from him, she walked to the garden and sat down under a tree. She sighed, "oh Nyx, I could use some help." she said, the after noon was quiet, she thought about going back to bed. Her eyes caught one of the guards looking down at her, she closed her eyes "please, Nyx, bring me guidance." she said and stood, quietly she started walking up to her room.**_

_**Kalona watched her from the window, he kept thinking about how it would feel to just take her. To force her to be his, it wouldn't be hard for him to do. "why must you be so difficult." he whispered "Kalona" Neferet snaked her arms around him, he felt her breasts press against his back. The immortal queen walked around to face him. Kalona looked down at her "why are you concerning your self with her? She's a worthless little worm." Kalona didn't appreciate how she talked about Zoey. **_

_**She unbuttoned the top of his pants "come on, why don't you take me right here and now." she said, Kalona picked her up and pushed her against the glass. Amazingly it held up, he moved her dress up and she wrapped her legs around his waste. "oh Kalona, take me now!" she shouted, Kalona growled. He forced himself inside her hard. She shouted out, Kalona continued to make the queen scream his name. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Zoey sat there in the grass and meditated. She was hoping to find some peace or help of some sort. But she couldn't help but to think about Kalona, "great, now I can't get him out of my head" she whispered, she leaned back against the tree behind her. "Zoey" she saw Kalona walking towards her "Kalona" she said his name, he smiled and knelt down. "enjoying the garden he asked "yes, it's nice." he smiled.**_

_**Zoey looked away from him, Kalona moved to pin her back, she gasped. He kissed her, "my love, if you stopped fighting me, then things would be a lot easier for you. No more fighting or struggling, no living in fear, everything would be perfect for you." he said "no." Kalona kissed her again, this time he managed to slip his tong into her mouth. She tried to push him away, "Kalona stop" she said. Kalona stared into her eyes "do not lie to me, you want this." he hissed "no!" she punched him, Kalona felt anger course through him. Zoey pushed him back and stood "i am never going to sleep with you! Not again!" she shouted, Kalona stared, she could almost see his wings drop down. Kalona stood "i don't understand, I can give you eveything, but you continue to fight me at every turn!" "Because I don't love you! Infact, Kalona I think I hate you!" **_

_**Kalona grabbed her by the throat, "no!" he yelled "you don't hate me!" Kaloan didn;t know why this had gotten under his skin, as the mortals said. He tightened his grip, she looked into his eyes, she could see the hate and anger burning in those amber eyes. "please, let me go. Your hurting me," Kalona forced her down and sat on her legs, he waned to snuff her life out right then and there. "please," she pleaded with him. His grip started to soften. "please" she pleaded again, tears ran down her face. Kalona could see that she was terrified of him. Finally he let her go. His hands moved away. She breathed in quickly, he stood and looked down. Her neck was bruised up, he heard her coughing as she tried to catch her breath. **_

_**Kalona leaned down and grabbed her by her wrist. She felt unsteady, he looked into his eyes, "what the hell was that?!" she shouted, "come" he pulled her off, she stumbled off following him with no choice. Kalona pulled her into her room and pushed her forward. She grabbed the bed post for support. Kalona walked over to the dresser and grabbed the other key for her door. He looked back at Zoey, she was still trying to catch her breath. Kalona walked out and locked the door, "fuck" she hissed. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Zoey sat there on the bed, Kalona had locked her in over a week ago. Zoey looked over at herself in them mirror, "what do I do?" she whispered. She felt helpless in this situation, she laid down and pulled the blanket over her head. She heard the door open, she waited for the immortal to come in. the bed moved, but not in the way she expected. It wasn't Kalona sitting there, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. The covers moved away, "i don't see what he sees in you." **_

_**it was Neferet, she put her hands around Zoey's throat. The vampire opened her eyes, Neferet stared down at her. "why does he love you?!" Zoey felt her heart race "i think I should teach you a lesson!" he growled, Zoey tried to push her off. "you will learn not to screw with me you little bitch!" "i don't even want Kalona" Zoey said, she clawed at the immortal queens arms. She needed air, "don't you lie to me! Every time you're near, Kalona follows you around like a lost puppy!" she screamed. Neferet stood "both of you, Get in here!" she snapped, Zoey saw two men. "do what you want with her, but do not kill her." she said and left the room, the door closed behind her and Zoey heart it lock. **_

_**One of the men walked over, he grabbed Zoey by the hair. She was still trying to catch her breath. The other climbed on top and ripped her dress, her heart pounded. "get on your hands and knees!" one of them snapped, but Zoey wasn't going to comply. "wind, knock them back!" she snapped, both of them soared back, their backs hit the wall. She got up and stumbled back. She felt her back touch the door, she turned around and opened it. She ran out, "what do I do?" she whispered. Zoey looked around, no weapons and no escape. "come here you little bitch." one of them grabbed her. She struggled, Kalona was probably behind this as well. She stumbled back further and she felt herself fall. Her heart pounded, nothing she could possibly do could save her. She closed her eyes, "Zoey?!" **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**chapter 11**_

_**Kalona looked up, he saw her falling from the balcony. Kalona responded with out a second thought and flew up. He caught the vampire in his arms, "Zoey?!" he shouted her name, she opened her eyes, she heard his wings moving and flapping as they hovered over the ground. "Kalona" she stared at him, Kalona landed on her balcony. He saw her dress was ripped and her arms bruised in different places. "what happened?" "Neferet" she looked away "of coarse." Kalona sounded pissed, Zoey could tell he knew with out her even having to say anything more. **_

_**Kalona moved her hair from her face. Kalona could see she was shaken up, "come here." he said softly and he pulled her into his arms. Kalona held her tight "part of me thought it was you that was behind this." "behind what?" Kalona asked "never mind." she tore away and walked over to the bed and laid down. Kalona walked over and sat down, the immortal looked down at the girl in the bed. She covered her face with the blanket. Kalona bit his lip, he wasn't one to comfort someone. Laid down in bed and put his arms around her, Zoey didn't **__**look**__** at him. The room was silent aside from the breathing. Kalona kept her close to him, she turned after a little while to face him.**_

_**Kalona gently smiled, she sighed, "are you alright?" he asked "no" Kalona played with her long dark hair. Zoey closed her eyes, "it's ok" he said in a hushed whispered "you're safe." Zoey could tell his words where somewhat forced. Kalona kissed her cheek, her skin felt soft and smooth. "Kalona, I know you're just acting." she said. "does it make you feel better?" he asked "somewhat." he grinned and kissed her again. Zoey didn't fight him, the immortal king smiled down at her. **_

_**Kalona laid there listening as the vampire softly fell asleep. She seemed exausted and frightened, "sleep well" he said "Kalona..." she whispered his name "yes?" he asked, he didn't know what she wanted, but he could hope for something he wanted as well. "Lock the door when you leave." she said "alright" Kalona stood, before walking out he leaned down and kissed the side of her head. "sleep well." he said. **_

_**Kalona walked into the throne room "Neferet!" his voice echoed through. She didn't move, Kalona walked closered "welcome back my King" the immortal queen said with a wide grin. "you have reached the point where I can no longer stand you!" he yelled, She laughed "really? What could I have possibly done?" she asked, "you know Damn well!" he snapped. Neferet stood, her long amber hair fell back . "Kalona, I have done nothing wrong." she said. The immortal King walked over to her, She stood from the throne. He grabbed her by the throat "i am done with you!" he snapped "you have crossed me and now I will make sure you regret it!"**_

_**Kalona stood there, Neferet looked at him "you bastard!" she hissed "oh I know," he said, Kalona looked over her naked and bruised body. "was this your intention for Zoey?" Kalona walked around her, she was tied down "you're like a dog to a master Kalona. And you're master is Zoey Redbird!" Kalona chuckled "no, I am not, you see all this time I've been waiting. You where a pawn in my plan, I moved you how I wanted and where I wanted. But now, I don't need you, you've gotten out of hand like a rabid dog. Biting who ever and what ever you see, I can't have that. I need to keep my reign together and in one piece, you are a liability." he said, Kalona then raised the knife and brought it down.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Zoey sat there at the table with Kalona, another long month had passed and there had been something that had happened. Neferet had suddenly disappeared and Kalona spoke little about it. He simply smiled and said she had left. "are you enjoying your self?" he asked "I guess" she picked at her food "but I want you to let me go." she said, "what?" he chuckled "why would I do that?" he stood and walked around the table to her. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. She looked at him his amber eyes searched over her. "tell me, why do you want to leave? I can give you everything." **_

_**Kalona waited for an answer from the woman he had come to enjoy. She was interesting to watch in her spare time. "Kalona, I don't want the world, I want my life back. I want all this to come to an end." she said "we can discuss a treaty if you wish, I can be a very reasonably man." Kalona said "right, like I can trust you." Kalona kissed her cheek "why don't we go on a little trip, to visit your friends. Does that sound like a good idea?" he asked, "i will never tell you where they are!" she snapped, he smiled, "oh but you don't need to, I found you and you're group years ago. I've had eyes on you and them, sending information back to me. I know so much from what I have seen you've had an interesting life." his grip tightened. She felt the anger radiating off him. **_

_**she trembled "if I wanted to, I could have already taken every single one of them out and taken you here with no problem." he said, She knew he was right. "don**__**'**__**t you dare hurt them!" she snapped, he reached his hand down her chest. She closed her eyes, Kalona pulled up and forced her forward. She was bent over the table, "and right here and now, I could take you! Make you my little whore, a doll for my pleasure and needs, but..." he was breathing heavily "I am being peaceful, caring and loving, you have everything you need and could want. Stop fighting, give in and become my queen, rule with me. No more fighting, no more fear." he said. **_

_**Kalona saw her eyes dart away, like she was considering his offer. "no" Kalona let her go, she stood there unmoving. She closed her eyes, "let us make a deal, I will take you to see your friends, but you must open you're mind for me a little bit more. Try to be my friend and not my enemy, for your sake." he said and left the room. **_

_**Kalona sat down on the throne, the room was silent. He leaned back and looked up. The large ceiling was decorated with portraits of the white bull and the destruction it had brought years before. "Kalona?" he looked down, Zoey was walking in. "what is it?" she looked down "I'll make a deal with you, if you make an oath that you will not harm my friends under any circumstances." she said, Kalona chuckled, some of the guards looked at each other. They wondered how a woman of her stance could think she could make such a deal. **_

"_**my dear little A-ya" he stood "you know very well that I need to keep order. If I grant them that liberty, then I know they will do everything in their power to cause me issues and **__**mischief.**__**" he said "but, I can promise you that as long as they stay in line and don't hinder any of my major operations, they'll be safe and sound." Kalona said "does that sound agreeable?" he asked "yes," she said "but before I make that oath to you, I want something in turn." he said, Zoey bit her lip "what do you want?" she asked. He smiled "there are many things I want from you. He walked closer "but, I think I'll take it one step at a time." Kalona said, "for now, leave you're self open to negotiations and talking. In time I can hope that you might change you're mind." he said, "I can do that." "good" Kalona walked up and took her hand in his. He gently kissed it, "then please accept my oath, I will not harm your friends and family, as long as they do not **__**interfere**__** with major operations." he whispered "I accept your oath." **_

_**Kalona smiled and kissed her, "go rest, tomorrow we will be going off." he said, "ok" Zoey Turned to leave, but looked back at Kalona. He smiled again "Kalona, where is Neferet?" she asked. The immortal chuckled "why are you concerning your self with her?" he asked "do not worry about it." he waved her off, she looked into his eyes.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Kalona watched from the tree line as Zoey walked into the camp. Saw her friends eagerly welcome her back, Kalona chuckled. Even then, he thought they where foolish and weak. He didn't know what Zoey saw in them, Kalona saw her turn her head back in his direction. He didn't move, Kalona watched her carefully. She turned and followed her friends off into one of their structures.**_

_**Zoey sat there, explaining everything to her friends from the past few months she had been trapped with Kalona. After she finished she waited for a response "Kalona hasn't hurt you has he?" Stevie Rae quickly asked, she remembered a few times where he had tried to choke the life out of her. "once or twice" she put her hand on her neck, "but is was Neferet who was or is dead set on killing me." "what do you mean by 'was'?" "i think Kalona killed her." she said and leaned against the couch. "all this happened because I failed that night, because of her." **_

_( Kalona slammed her against the wall. The pair was wrapped in a heated kiss. Kalona held on tight, "oh my little Redbird." he whispered "i knew you would come around." he said, Kalona pushed the fledgling into his room and closed the door. Kalona was quick to lead her into the bed room and she immediately started to undress. "Zoey, my love, why are you so hasty?" he asked and stopped her "because" she leaned in and kissed him passionately "i want you, I want all of you." _

_Kalona grinned and laid her on the bed, she watched him pull the jeans off and then rip her shirt off her. Kalona started kissing her stomach and worked his way up to her chest, admiring her as he went. She looked into his dark amber eyes, feeling lost in them. Kalona finished undressing the fledgling, he had been waiting two years for this. He was quick to remove his own pants, Zoey felt the bed move as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her neck and breasts, she moaned out in pleasure. It wasn't long before she felt lost, before she even realized it their bodies had become one. Kalona enveloped her in his wings. _

_After what felt like an eternity Kalona released, Zoey looked down at him. Both of them were breathing heavily, "was that what you expected?" he asked with a wide grin "it was beyond what I expected." she laid down, Kalona smiled, "really?" "yes" she closed her eyes. "i am glad," he stood. She sighed, "but" she sat up, Kalona leaned in and put his hand on the head board, she smiled innocently at him. _

_Suddenly he produced a small vial, "i think I should say __'__shame on you__'__, I know what all this was." he said "what?" "trying to poison me." he hissed, her expression had changed "how did you know." Kalona sat down on the bed, "you know, it is a shame, I thought you really wanted me. But it was just your attempt to end my life." "how did you find out?" she whisper__e__d the question "not all of your little friends are loyal." he said "i have my hooks in at least one." Kalona said and stood, he turned his head to look at the vial. The clear liquid sloshed around inside it. Kalona sighed, "shame" stood and grabbed her hand. Kalona led Zoey into the bath room and dumped the liquid down the sink. Zoey stared, there was anger but also sorrow. Someone had betrayed her group. Kalona wrapped her up in his arms "__don't__ touch me." she hissed, Kalona __groaned __ "oh my love, please do not be that way." Kalona said. Kalona leaned in and kissed her neck. "no" Kalona put a hand around her neck, she trembled "it's ok" he put some force behind it, before she could __respond__, the fledgling __collapsed__ into his arms.)_

_**Zoey stood and looked over "heath" her son stood "can I talk with you?" she asked "yea" Zoey walked off with the man, she knew Kalona was watching her closely. They sat on a fallen log, everyone except him knew what she was going to tell him. Zoey took in a deep breath, twenty years she'd kept this secret, Kalona watched from a distance, she could tell something was bothering Zoey.**_

_**Zoey closed her eyes, "Heath, I must tell you something I've kept this hidden from you for years." she said, she closed her eyes. "what is it mom?" he asked, she sighed "do you know who your real father is?" she asked "yea, it's stark" Zoey looked away "then they haven't told you." she sighed "told me what?" "Kalona is your father, not stark." she said "what?!"he stood, "no, that's not possible!" he snapped "Heath" he stood "i'm not like him! He isn't my father!" "heath" he walked away. It wasn't long till the memories started flooding back.**_

_( Zoey opened her eyes "hello my love," "Kalona!" she sat up, Kalona smiled. She was naked, "where are we" she pulled the blanket back over herself. He chuckled "your room, in the castle, this my love. In the future we will rule here together." he said "no" she said, Kalona frowned "No? My love why do you say no?" "i don't want to rule with you! I don't know why that is impossible for you to get a grasp on." "for fucks sake! Kalona I just tried to kill you!" Kalona leaned in, his hands on both sides of her body._

"_right, now about that." he smiled "i am not letting you go. Consider it a punishment for a little while." he said "what?" Kalona kissed her, "no" she pushed him away, Kalona looked at her. She looked away, he grabbed her hand. "don__'__t you dare touch me." she snapped, Kalona reached forward and put his arm around her, he pulled her closer to him. Zoey kept trying to push him back, Kalona kissed her again. She punched him under the jaw, Kalona looked down at her "aren't you frisky" he stood, Zoey watched Kalona leave the room. _

_Half a year had passed with her still locked up in the room. Kalona had been the one bringing her food, water and blood. He was the only person she had seen or talked to. Zoey pulled her knees to her chest, Kalona came in. there was obviously something that had made him angry. He got on the bed and pinned her down. Her heart raced, Kalona kept her legs spread "what the hell are you doing!" he looked into her eyes, Kalona growled "i will make you understand! I am not one to cross!" "Kalona no!" she snapped, Kalona glared down at her. "you promised me you wouldn't do this!" she screamed "promised?" he laughed "maybe you should have thought about who I am. Maybe I don't have to keep my promises!")_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Kalona leaned against the tree "i promised" he whispered he remembered her words to him that night. "and I broke it." Kalona whispered. He sighed "i broke my promise" that broken promise had sparked so much hate in her. He sighed and took off into the sky, Kalona landed out side the clearing.**_

_**Zoey turned to look at him, the sun was rising. She looked back at her friends "where is heath?" she asked "he didn't want to come to say good bye." Stevie Rae said, Kalona could tell that hurt her some what. "i guess I will see you guys around at some point." she said "yea, be careful Z" "you guys be careful too."**_

_**Kalona set Zoey down, she looked at him. "hey Kalona" he smiled "yes?" "do you mind coming up to my room later?" "oh of coarse, tell me when I will be there." he said, "after dinner" she said "ok" she smiled and turned to walk off, "i will see you at dinner" he said with a grin "yea, see you then." **_

_**Kalona walked up to her room, the immortal knocked on the door "Zoey" she opened it "come in." she said "why do I own this invitation?" he asked as he walked in." "we need to talk." she said, Kalona could hear the strain in her voice "over what?" "what you did to me twenty years ago." she said "oh" Zoey could tell he was not expecting that.**_

_**Zoey sat down on the bed, Kalona walked over and sat next to the vampire. "so you remember" "yes, it's haunted me for years" Kalona could see the tears running down her face "why" Kalona stared right at her "please, you never told me why you did it. I've lived with the memories of that night for all these years, now I want answers from you." she said. Kalona sighed and looked away. He started to stand up but Zoey grabbed his arm.**_

"_**Kalona, please" she was begging him. Kalona could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. "fine, if you want answers, I will give them to you." he said, "all I wanted was you, I never wished for control over you. I wanted your love, your acceptation. But every time you rejected me, every time I saw you with that warrior of yours, my anger grew. And then, that first time you started flirting with me, acting like you wanted me, I was over joyed, I thought you felt love for me. I thought I had won your heart, but when I got that information of what you had planed. My heart broke," he said, she could see the anger in his eyes. **_

"_**was that attack your idea of putting it through to me of how much pain I caused you?" Kalona nodded "yes," Kalona stood "Kalona, before you go and walk off somewhere, I want to ask you a question." she said "another?" he looked into her eyes "All this, was it worth it? The pain you've caused, the deaths and the fear people have gone through. Was it all worth it?" she asked, Kalona stood he didn't answer. Zoey watched him walk out of the room.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Kalona sat there in the throne room, the moon light drifted in through the windows. He thought about what Zoey had said the night before. "what is all worth it?" he whispered to himself, he hadn't stopped thinking about her question since he'd left her room. The doors to the room opened and Zoey walked in.**_

_**Kalona stared, she looked so beautiful "are you alright?" he asked "i'm fine" she said "have you come for an answer then?" "kinda" she said, Kalona was curious now. "Kinda?" she looked away "why is that question so important to you?" "because I want to know if you truly think so." she said "i guess that answer lies in the outcome of our relationship." she watched him stand "but I have a question for you." Kalona said "what is it?" "why did you try to kill me?" Kalona asked. "i had orders from Nyx." she said "Nyx showed Aphrodite this future" she continued.**_

_**Kalona put his arm around her and used his other hand to take hers. She looked up into his eyes "so you decided to use that posion on me?" "Nyx said it was the only way." "i see" Kalona started to lead her around the room in a dance. The gardes watched in silence, "you know, tomorrow night I am hosting another party and I would like you to attend." he said "why do you throw these parties?" she asked "it is usually for pure enjoyment and to let them know we are watching." he said, they continued to dance. His wings wrapped around her, "so beautiful" he whispered.**_

"_**so will you be in attendance?" he asked, "i don't know" she looked away, Kalona could tell she was unsure. Kalona pulled her closer and kissed her "why don't we make the a night to make a change." he said, Zoey stared at him "a change?" she asked "yes" Kalona smiled, "what sort of change?" "Kalona leaned closer to her "why don't we take a stand and make a treaty, no more fighting between us." Zoey stared "what?" she backed away, the immortal smiled "what do you say?" he asked, "i know you'll want something out of this. You always do," "we can talk that out with the treaty it's self, but tomorrow night come with me and enjoy your self." Kalona said and smiled. She sighed "fine, but you better not try anything." she pointed at him, he chuckled "i will be on my best behavior" he said and took one of her hands "you have my word." he said and kissed her hand. **_

_**Kalona opened the door, "Zoey?" she turned around and looked at him. Kalona saw a few different dresses laid out, "trying on your clothing?" he asked with a smile "yea" she said, Kalona walked over "why are you up here?" she asked "i came to see you, make sure you where doing fine." he said "ok" she seemed skeptical "find anything you like?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "a few," she said. Kalona kissed her neck "try on some of the jewlery, you have nothing to fear. I have not cursed it," Kalona said, "i promise" he said. Zoey looked back at the immortal, his eyes where dark and searching.**_

_**Kalona took her hand and spun her around. Kalona smiled and kissed her, she felt his lips and tong. "be beautiful for tomorrow night." Kalona said "ok" she said, he smiled. "tomorrow will make a turning point, I hope all goes well" Kalona said "yea, me too" Kalona smiled "i want you to know that I can be a gentle man at times." she looked back into his eyes again. He kissed her forehead, his arms wrapped around her. She look into his amber eyes, he grinned and kissed her lips. "you can also be a real ass hole." she said. Kalona laughed "you are just so interesting my little A-ya, especially when your trying to piss me off like this." he chuckled and stood. "pick out the dress you like and I will see you tomorrow." he said and stood, "sleep well my love." he said and left the room.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Zoey walked with Kalona into the garden. The seen she had watched several times before from the balcony seemed closer then ever. She looked up at the immortal, he seemed to be relishing in this." Zoey looked down at the dress she had picked out. It was a dark purple with black and silver trim. It led down in ripples to the floor from her was**__**te**__** and it was completely strapless. Kalona looked into her eyes "have fun tonight." Kalona said, Zoey could hear voices coming in, servants scrambled to finish up everything. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Kalona looked at Zoey, she had stayed quiet for the past two hours. Kalona smiled "you should have some fun." she looked up, "i don't feel like this is a good idea." she said, Kalona raised an eye brow. "why?" he asked "i just don't" Kalona smiled "do not worry" Kalona handed her a glass of wine. "drink and be happy." he said, "if you wish, we can dance." he said "i guess." she took a few sips of the wine "i will let you finish that." Kalona said, he wrapped his arm around her again.**_

_**She sighed and looked up at the sky, the full moon sat over head shining down on them. Kalona followed her gaze, "it is a lovely night," he said "yea," Zoey could hear the chatter of voices around them. Kalona smiled, she finished the wine and set the glass down on a small table. Kalona took her hand and lead her into a dance. People turned to look at her, Zoey felt her **__**cheeks**__** turn red with blush. Kalona chuckled "**__**embarrassed**__** by something?" he asked, Zoey looked away. He pulled her closer, "you look so beautiful" he said in a hushed whisper." thanks." she said, Kalona could see she wanted to walk away. Gently he backed away, she sighed. "why don't we make the **__**announcement**__**?" "ok" **_

_**Kalona gathered the **__**attention**__** of the people around them. There was a short moment of silence before Kalona spoke. "tonight has been a lovely evening," he said "and it has been bade even better by the fact that there is a treaty in the works. Soon there will be peace between us and the rebel**__**l**__**ion. There will **__**finally**__** be an end to all the years of fighting and blood shed." he said, Kalona looked at Zoey. The vampire stared quietly, the crowd stayed silent. "why?" someone asked, "if they want a treaty so bad, then they might be close to defeat. And the leader is right hear in our clutches sir! We are taking a huge risk by letting her live." one of the **__**guards**__** said. Kalona looked at Zoey "we are not the ones who came looking for a treaty." Zoey said. Kalona looked back at here "enough!" Kalona snapped, Zoey whipped her face, she felt dizzy. Had Kalona poisoned her?**_

_**Kalona looked back at her "Are you alright?" he asked "no" she said "do you want me to take you back to your room?" he asked "i will go back on my o**__**w**__**n." she said and started to walk off, "not on your own." he whispered. She looked back at him, the immortal softly took one of her hands. "lets go" he said, Kalona walked off with her leaving the crowd to **__**discuss**__** amongst themselves. **_

_**Kalona helped her out of the dress. She looked back at him, Kalona watched her cover her **__**breasts.**__** "no need to be **__**embarrassed.**__**" Kalona said "i'm not, I just **__**don't **__**want you to be staring at me." she said, Kalona chuckled "if that's how you feel." Kalona smiled and she laid down in her bed. Kalona tucked her in, his **__**moments**__** and touch where soft and kind. "what did you put in my drink?" she asked "nothing" he said "bull shit!" she snapped "i am being honest with you." he said, Kalona could tell she was feeling horrible. Kalona was concerned, he knew vampires couldn't get sick or be affected by anything drug like. Kalona stood and walked out of the room. She didn't see which door he had gone through, but he returned with a bowl full of water and a towel or some piece of cloth. He wet the cloth and placed it over her for**__**e**__**head. Zoey closed her eyes and tried to relax. Kalona sat there silently, he didn't want to leave her side. But he knew there was business to attend to. Kalona leaned in and kissed her, she felt his lips on hers. "i will be back in a few hours" he said and left the room.**_

_**Kalona opened the door, "Zoey?" he whispered her name, he had been gone for almost three hours. Kalona walked over and sat down on the bed, Zoey was sleeping. Gently he took the cloth off and he **__**re wet**__** it and placed it back on her **__**forehead.**__** She opened her eyes "what the hell did you do to me?" "i have done nothing to you." he said, Kalona could tell she was in pain. He felt his fear and worry building for her. Kalona stood and walked over to her dresser. He picked up the small knife, Zoey stared as he made a deep looking gash in his wrist. Kalona walked over and placed it on her lips. "Drink" he said, the vampire looked at him for a moment. She knew it wasn't a good idea, the **__**possibility**__** loomed that she could imprint with him. But she realized it was probably in her own best **__**interests.**_

_**Kalona could feel her drinking his blood, her hand gripped his arm tightly. He smiled down at her "drink up my little redbird." he said, Kalona leaned back against the head board, pleasure coursed through him. "oh yes" Zoey heard his voice hiss. She stopped and pushed his arm away. "what is wrong?" "I should stop" she said, Kalona smiled "alright" Kalona laid down in bed with her, she looked at the immortal king. He pulled her close and laid a wing over her body. "rest my love, you need it." **_

_**Zoey opened her eyes, the sun was up. She could tell it was noon. She looked over, Kalona had his wing and his arm over her. His eyes closed, Zoey slipped out of bed, Kalona opened his eyes. "are you feeling better?" he asked. She stared "yea" he smiled "good" Kalona stood. He smiled and walked around the bed, Zoey looked away. **_

_**Kalona smiled, he pulled her close to him. She realized though she had never redressed. "let me go, right now." she said, the immortal chuckled. "if that is what you wish" Kalona let her go, she walked away from him "get out" she said "fine" Kalona took her hand and kissed it. "i will leave you to do what you wish." Kalona said, he turned and left the room. The moment the door closed Zoey turned and started to get dressed. She had no clue what the immortal had done while she was sleeping. But she wasn't going to stand by and let it happen again. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Kalona knocked on the door, "Zoey, may I come in?" he asked "sure" Kalona opened the door and walked in "hey" "hey" she said softly "how are you?" Kalona asked "quit the small talk, just get to the point." the vampire practically scolded him. "why did you not tell me he was my son?" Kalona asked "because" she turned, Kalona could see she was crying, Kalona walked over "i know you, and I knew if you where involved in his life, I might never see him again. I knew you would teach him to be just like you, a power hungry monster!" Kalona stared shocked. **_

_**He had not expected those words from her, that answer made him feel angry but also depressed. He knew she was afraid, that boy was her son. Her child that she had carried, he reached forward. He whipped the tears from her face. The vampire stared into his eyes, he smiled "tell me what he was like." he whispered, Kalona had shocked her with his request. Kalona wanted her to talk about her son, his son. She sighed, Kalona stared into her eyes "i've known nothing about this for twenty years. I've made peace with your group, now I want some information." he said. **_

_**Kalona sat there, she had told him to close the door and give them privacy. Kalona took her hand as he listened to her talk about the child. Telling him what she did for him, how he acted. Kalona didn't interrupt once and that shocked her. He listened as she finished, her breath came out in a huff. He stood and looked into her eyes, "thank you." the immortal said and stood "you're welcome" she looked away. Kalona put his wings around her. "just so you know, I promise to keep my word." he said in a hushed whisper. She pushed him away and then laid down, she pulled the covers over her. Kalona blew out the candle, he could tell she was upset. "i promise you, this time will be different."**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**chapter 19**_

_**Zoey woke up, the immortal wasn't in the room and she was thankful that he wasn't there. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed, the sun was just over head. "zoey?" the door opened, Kalona waked in. she looked at him. "how did you sleep?" he asked "fine, what about you?" Kalona smiled, Kalona shrugged and walked over. He sat down on her bed, she looked at him. "what do you want?" "i just came to talk to you." he said.**_

"_**about what?" she looked back at him "what you said about our son, why never told me about him." she walked over and sat down next to him. "i am a monster to you, to your friends, to him. That is why you kept him a secret, but did he always know?" "not till recently, that's why he hates you so much more. I think he even hates me for telling him." Kalona reached over and played with her hair, he looked into her eyes, he could tell she was lost in thought. Kalona bit his lip as he started thinking about her. She looked at him, Kalona said nothing, "i will leave you be" he said and stood. Zoey watched him leave the room, the door closed behind him. She held the crescent moon locket in her hand. She closed her eyes, "Stark..."**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Kalona sat there on the throne, a year had passed, his mind had often drifted to thoughts of Zoey. Kalona looked down at the ring, it was simple yet beautiful. A black onyx stone in the shape of a crescent moon with five smaller stones; red, blue, green, yellow, and purple in a pentagon like design. "she will love this" he said with a smile. There was another party tonight and he planed to make it the perfect time for her. **_

_**Zoey walked out into the ball room, the rain pattered against the large glass windows. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders "good evening" "goddess Kalona, you startled me." she said "sorry" he said with a soft chuckled, he licked his lips. She turned to face him, "you look so beautiful." he commented, she blushed. "if I had made one simple glance at you, I would have thought you where just a doll standing there. So perfect, skin so smooth, eyes that sparkle, your almost not real." he said. Zoey felt her face redden further. **_

"_**i want to make a special request of you." he said "what is it" Kalona led her up in front of the crowd, she looked into his eyes. He seemed cocky and excited, she bit her lip. Kalona quieted the voices till everything was silent aside from the rain. People stared, "tonight I want to ask this beautiful woman something special." he looked at Zoey, Kalona got down on one knee.**_

_**He was prepossessing... Zoey felt her heart race, he was doing it here, in front of everyone. He knew she wasn't going to risk saying no in front of the crowd of people. She closed her eyes "will you become my wife and my queen?" **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Kalona waited for an answer, she reached forward and took the ring from his hand. "yes" she said, Kalona smiled, he stood and watched her place the ring on her finger. Kalona kissed her, there was clapping from the crowd. Kalona spun her around in his arms. She felt him place his lips on hers.**_

_**The party came to a close in the early morning hours. Kalona carried his sleeping finance up to his room. She had fallen asleep half way up, he laid her down in the bed and tucked her in. Kalona kissed her forehead "sleep well my love" he said, Kalona turned to leave the room but stopped in the door way as a cough was ripped from him. There was a strange pain in his chest. He turned to look at her, she was sleeping peacefully. Kalona pushed it to the back of his mind, she wouldn't do such a thing, not now. He smiled, she looked so tranquil as she slept.**_

_**Kalona walked down into the garden. He leaned against the tree, his chest was still hurting. "there is no way she was using that poison on me." he whispered, his heart was racing, he felt confused. Kalona looked back up to the window to his room, he saw Zoey looking out, she seemed concerned. He smiled at her, "maybe you weren't asleep." he said with a chuckled, but that only made the pain worse. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. **_

_**After an hour or so he returned to the room, Zoey looked at him "are you ok?" she asked, "yes, I am fine." Kalona walked over to the bed and sat down. Zoey placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her "are you sure?" Zoey asked, "yes, I am." Kalona got in bed, she laid back down with him. She snugged up close to him, Kalona gently wrapped his arms around her. She looked up and kissed him. "sleep well" Kalona said "you sleep well too." she closed her eyes.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Kalona walked into the throne room, Zoey was beside him. He saw her look down "are you ok?" he asked "yes, I'm just nervous." she said, Kalona put his arm around her "Dont be, soon you will be a queen." he said, Zoey walked up to the other throne. She remembered how Neferet had been sitting there not to long before. She looked at her "Kalona, you never did tell me what happened to Neferet." she said. He smiled "don't worry about her, all you know need to know is that she is gone." Kalona smiled and motioned for her to sit. **_

_**Zoey stood there in front of the mirror. She was taking the jewelery off, she felt Kalona wrap his arms around her. He smiled, she saw his face in the mirror. He looked happy, like he was enjoying this. She turned her head to look at him. Kalona kissed her, Zoey felt his hands grip her waste. "you are so beautiful" Kalona whispered, the immortal looked down into her eyes "tonight, I think we should celebrate." he said "celebrate?" Kalona smiled "you are a smart young woman, you know what I mean." Kalona said with a devious smile, "i do know" Zoey looked away, Kalona pulled her closer to him "what do you say?" "i guess we could celebrate." she said, he smiled.**_

_**Kalona reached behind her, he worked to remove the dress she was wearing. "Kalona" she looked away "what is wrong?" he asked, "nothing"she let out a deep breath "come one," he kissed her again. Zoey felt the dress fall to the floor. Kalona leaned in and kissed her neck. He led her over to the bed, she looked up as he laid her down. Zoey watched him get naked, his body was beautiful. Kalona placed a hand on the side of her face. "don't, be scared." he said in a soft voice.**_

_**Kalona looked down at her, the immortal kissed her. She smiled "i can see you enjoyed it." he said "yea" she said breathlessly, Kalona kissed her. She smiled, "i think we should start a new, the fighting is over and we are going to get married." Kalona said "yea" she said, Kalona rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Zoey snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. "sleep well my love" "you too" Kalona smiled.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Kalona danced with her, she smiled at him, the ring on her hand sparkled. Kalona sighed "you've made me so happy my little bird." he said, Zoey simply smiled more. He kissed her and danced in a circle, her heart was racing. "today you have become my wife, my queen and my lover." he said with a whisper. "and your my king and my husband." Zoey said. **_

_**Kalona led her up the throne, people watched them. The wedding ceremony had gone off with out a problem. Kalona looked back out, her friends stood there watching. She sat down and looked at him. Tonight he would make her a true queen, Kalona placed a crown on her head, the full moon was shining through the windows. Kalona smiled "you look so beautiful" Kalona said, he sat in the throne next that was next to hers. His hand reached over and she placed her own hand in his.**_

_**Stevie Rae walked up to her, "hey Z" she said "hey" Zoey stood and hugged her best friend. "Z, I have to ask..." she whispered "are you still going through with the plan?" Zoey nodded "yes" Zoey said, she looked at Kalona, the immortal was talking amongst a few other people. "i just don't feel right about it though." she said, her attention was drawn by her son as he walked up, "mom" "heath" he looked over at Kalona, the immortal wasn't paying attention to them. "mom are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked "it's the only way heath." she said. "are you sure?" "yes" Zoey put her hands on his shoulders. "please trust me heath." Kalona looked over at her, he walked over. **_

"_**hello my love" he said and wrapped his arms around her "are you enjoying your self?" he asked "yes I am" Kalona kissed "her "Good, I have made arrangements for later, just to make sure we are not disturbed." Kalona said "that's great." he smiled and kissed her. He then looked at Heath, "hello" Kalona greeted him. Heath looked away, Kalona looked back at Zoey. "so heath, are you happy for your mother?" Kalona asked "i'm glade she's happy." he said and walked away. "i'm sorry, he just remembers a lot that I told him. And I think he's mad because I used to say that we weren't going to stop fighting, that I would fight until I destroyed you." she said. Kalona kissed her "i see" he said and pulled her close. **_

_**Kalona took her hand and led her back into a dance, he kissed her "are you happy?" he asked "yes I am" she said "good" Kalona said, he closed his eyes "I've been thinking" he said "About..." "About the future, I was thinking we should try for more children." Kalona said "you are?" she asked "yes" Kalona said, she stared into his eyes, she wasn't sure how to respond. Kalona didn't really know what was in store. She whipped her eyes, Kalona held her close, "Are you alright?" "yes, I'm just so happy." Kalona smiled "so am I my love, so am I." **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Kalona laid there sleeping in bed, Zoey sat there staring at him. It had been almost three weeks since their wedding. Kalona's breathing was even and he seemed calm. Zoey reached over and placed a hand in his hair. She played with it, "my love?" he whispered "what is it?" Kalona propped himself up. Kalona looked into her eyes "whats wrong? Can you not sleep?" "no" **_

_**Kalona smiled and coaxed her into his arms. He kissed her neck "do you need help?" he asked with a chuckle "if you want to give some." she said with a flirty voice. "then I will." he got on top of her, Zoey got the night gown off with the help of Kalona. He kissed her again, "your so amazing." he said, Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her again, he undressed himself. Kalona leaned in, she let out a hiss. "your still getting used to this, aren't you?" she nodded. Kalona chuckled. Zoey felt their bodies become one once again. **_

_**Kalona laid there with his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him. "you where wonderful." he said, Zoey smiled, Kalona traced a few of her markings. Kalona felt her trembling, "are you alright?" he asked "yea" he felt her heart pounding, not from the sex, but from worry and fear. She closed her eyes and he tucked her in, Kalona watched her for a while, Kalona snuggled back under the covers with her. He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep.**_

_**Zoey sat there, Kalona was still sleeping or so it seemed. She reached into the bed side table and took the enchanted blade out. She couldn't poison him, she saw how much pain the first dose put him in. she had begged the goddess to give her something else. Something that would make his death quick. She whipped her eyes and looked at him. "i'm so sorry." Kalona rolled over. She looked into his eyes "Zoey?" Kalona saw the blade "what is this?!" he snapped, tears where running down her face. Kalona reach for the blade but she stood from the bed. Kalona stood as well "Zoey"**_

_**His voice was calm "what ever is going through your mind, just let it go." Kalona was worried "i'm so sorry" she said again, Kalona could tell something was bothering her, "Wait!" he snapped "just calm down" Kalona said, she walked over and he stared "tell me, what is going on." he looked down at the blade, he knew what it was. One of the few weapons that could kill an immortal with one good blow to the heart. "you're still wanting me dead?" **_

_**Zoey nodded, Kalona back away "Why?" he asked "Nyx wants this to be over Kalona, she wants you to come home." he stared shocked "what?" "she wants to forgive you Kalona, she asked to try and change your heart before I did this." Kalona stared, she could see the pain and hate in his eyes. Kalona reached for the blade, she backed away before he could grab it. **_

_**Kalona didn't look at her "you where suppose to be asleep" she said "i didn't want to cause you anymore pain or harm. I just wanted it to be quick and painless." she said and whipped her eyes again. Kalona frowned "she wants me to go home..." he whispered, Kalona sat back down on the bed. She sat next to him, her hand touched his shoulder. "i'm so sorry" he looked into her eyes. She seemed so regret full and so upset, she clutched the knife. Kalona kissed her, "if you have to, then do it." he said "I've got an answer for that question you asked almost two years ago." she stared "everything I have done is not worth it." he said. "Kalona" "if this is the out come, then I see that the war and the death I caused is was not worth it." Kalona closed his eyes. Zoey held the knife above his heart. "please goddess, guide my strike." she whispered. Kalona closed his eyes, "let me ask you one more thing Zoey, why didn't you do this sooner?" **_

"_**i tried, but I realized how much pain the poison put you in. I couldn't keep doing that." Kalona stared shocked, it had been her, Kalona closed his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips, "i begged Nyx for a new way, a way that was quick and painless, something I could do while you where sleeping." she said, Kalona grabbed her other hand. She could tell he was scared, she was about to end his life, a life he had lived for thousands of years. "i love you" he whispered, Zoey felt tears running down her face.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

"_**i can't" she said, her head laid down on his chest. Kalona felt her shaking body as she cried. "Kalona, I just can't." she said. His arms wrapped around her. "I never wanted this." she said, Kalona let her cry. "i thought it might be easy but it's not" she sobbed out. Kalona held her close, "i'm so sorry" she cried and felt him kiss her forehead. "it's ok" he said, "maybe, we can work together for a change then." he said "yea" she closed her eyes and kissed him. He smiled, Kalona took the blade and laid it down on the bed side table. "it's ok" Kalona whispered.**_

_**Kalona waited for her to fall asleep. Kalona got up and picked the dagger up off the side table. He looked at him, the share edges where smooth but also looked so sinister. He sighed and walked over to the window. He looked up at the crescent moon, "you want me to come back?" he said in a soft whisper. He was trying not to wake Zoey, he turned and looked back at her. He smiled "you're so beautiful, but you're also so foolish." he whispered. Kalona placed the knife on the dresser and walked back over to the bed. He laid down and pulled her close to him. **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Zoey walked through the hall way, she didn't feel regret for marrying Kalona. She felt happy, Kalona seemed to be changing. Her hand reached for the door to their room. Before she could even open it, the door open and someone ran out. "the hell?" she stared after them. "Zoey?" "Kalona" she turned to look in, "oh goddess Kalona" she ran over. Kalona was laying there on the floor.**_

_**He tried to push himself up, she knelt down. "out goddess." she whispered, the eyes of the immortal seemed faded and weak. She saw the blade sticking out of the spot between his wings. "i'm so sorry" she pulled his head onto his lap "it's not your fault." she watched him. "do you want me to pull it out?" she asked "yes" Kalona said, her hand wrapped around the handle. Kalona felt her pull it out. He gasped in shock, "i'm sorry" she said "it's ok" he said. "i'm so sorry" she said again, I should have gotten rid of that thing." Kalona was breathing heavily. **_

_**She kept his head down on her lap, he stared up into her eyes. He could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. "i love you so much Zoey." he he said "i love you too." Kalona reached up and whipped the tears from her eyes. Kalona closed his eyes, Zoey leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She felt him breath heavily. "i guess this is good bye" she said "no, not good bye" he said in a weak voice, "it is a fair well, I have my hopes that I will see you again." he said, she smiled. "yea" he sighed. **_

_**Zoey played with his hair, she felt Kalona go limp in her arms. "i guess I will see you again in the future." she closed her eyes **_**"Zoey! ****Come on! Open your eyes!"**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

**Zoey's eyes opened "what?" "oh goddess, Z, you where worrying me." he said "it was just a dream?" she whispered "what was? Z, I was so fucking worried. You started crying and calling out Kalona's name. I couldn't get you to wake up. In fact, I've been trying to get you to wake up for the last hour." he said, Zoey got up out of the bed. There was nothing but silence in the room. "i need to go for a walk." she said, Zoey slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "i think you should wait till later." **

**she looked at stark, "I'll be fine." she said. He watched her tie her shoes and stood. She left the room, she walked out side and looked up at the sky. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, she felt a little more comfortable because of it. She started walking, she found her self by the wall. "Zoey" she looked up. She saw a familiar face "Kalona" she breathed out his name. He smiled as he landed, "surprised to see you here." she said and folded her arms. He sat there on the wall, she leaned against it and looked at him. **

"**so, are you here about the dream?" she asked "so you had the same thing?" he asked "Kalona, what the hell was that dream about?" he looked at the fledgling, so young and so beautiful. He jumped down onto the ground, his wings slowed his fall. "you think created it?" he asked with an amused smile "yes" Kalona looked into her eyes. Her gaze didn't meet his. "you've been crying" he said, Kalona put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. She didn't seem upset, but he could see the tear marks running down her face. **

**Kalona looked down at her, she wasn't hurt. He pulled the fledgling close to him "tell me what is wrong" "nothing is wrong." she said, he was curious "you've been crying, that means something must be wrong." he said "no it doesn't" he smiled "alright then." Kalona let her go "so do you think that the dream was a warning?" she asked, Kalona was shocked at her question. Kalona looked up at the sky "maybe" he said. **

**Zoey sighed, there was a rumble of thunder off in the distance, "i should go, I will be back so we can continue talking." he said with a grin. "Kalona, I know the weather was suppose to be cloudy. But is Neferet causing this storm?" she asked, he smiled "i am really not sure" Kalona said, he took off into the sky "i will see you soon my little A-ya" he said. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Kalona watched the sleeping figure on the bed closely. She didn't seem to be aware of his presence or the sudden change in her surroundings. He sat down and played with her hair, "wake up my love" he whispered into her ear. Her eyes suddenly shot open. He smiled "Kalona?!" she sat up, he chuckled "Where the hell am I?!" "do not worry about that Zoey" Kalona stood, she got out of the bed, she looked around. **

"**what is this place?" she asked "some pent house Neferet bought on our return to Tulsa." Zoey looked around some more. Her eyes looking around to see if Neferet might be hiding in the shadows. But there was no one, just her and Kalona. The immortal walked over and sat down in a chair. Zoey looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her night cloths. "i brought a change of cloths for you in case you wanted to change." she saw him motion over to a dresser. She walked over, there was a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans laying there. She looked around "you didn't grab any under wear for me?" her hand went over her mouth as soon as those words came out. She looked over at Kalona, he seemed like he was on the verge of cracking up.**

**Her face was a bright red, Zoey looked around, there was a door leading into a bath room. "I'll be right back" she said, Kalona watched as she grabbed her clothing and ran in. he waited patiently as she changed clothing. Soon she came out fully dressed, her night clothing folded in her hand. Kalona stood and walked over to her "i thought we could finish our conversation from earlier." he said, "so you kidnapped me?" Kalona laughed "kidnapped?" he chuckled "i'd like to think I simply borrowed you for a short time." he said "when you are ready, I will take you home." Kalona led her over to a small couch, they both sat down. Kalona smiled at her. **

**She looked away, "so what do you want to talk about?" she asked "what do you remember about the dream?" Kalona asked, he was curious "pretty much everything, some stuff is a bit spotty though." she said, she looked at him, "what about you?" "it is the same for me." Kalona said, she looked back at him, the immortal was quiet. He simply leaned back and closed his eyes. Gently he reached his hand over. She felt it over lapt her own, before anything else could be said, Zoey heard her phone going off. She looked over, her purse was sitting on the table next to the bed. She stood and walked over, Kalona cursed himself for bringing that with them. **

**Zoey looked at the number, it was Stark. She answered it "hey" "Z! Where the fuck are you?! We're worried about you, I left the room to take a shower and when I got back, you where gone." "i'm fine Stark, don't worry about me." she said "where are you then?" "don't worry" she said "don't worry?! Kalona has you, doesn't he!" " no, look just let me be, I'll be back in a few hours." she tried to reassure him. Kalona watched her talk, after a while she hung up and placed the phone back in her purse. **

**She looked back at Kalona, "your friends are upset?" he asked "well I know stark is" she said and walked over and sat down next to him again. "so, do you think it was a warning?" Kalona asked "huh?" "the dream, do you really think it might have been a warning?" she nodded "yea, I think it was for you, change who you are or you'll die." she sighed. "i have been thinking, are you going to change?" Kalona looked away, there was a long awkward pause of silence. Zoey seemed like she was waiting for an answer. **

**Kalona stood and walked into a kitchen like area, it wasn't very big. He turned and started pacing around. "Kalona, did I touch a nerve or something?" she asked "Zoey, all I have ever wanted was you." he said "Kalona, I can't just start dating you all of the sudden. I'm still finding it hard to forgive you for what you did to heath." she said "and if that's what your going to use to dictate whether or not you turn good, I might as well kill you." he let out what sounded like a low angry growl. **

"**look, I know you used to be the good guy, for thousands of years you saved the life of the goddess and expected nothing in return." she said "and then I grew tired of that!" he snapped, it was so sudden "why can't you be that Kalona again, do us a favor and help. don't expect something in return, do it for the sake of being our ally, not our enemy." Zoey said, Kalona watched her. He bit his lip, after the dream, he couldn't help but to think about her differently. In the dream she was so different, older and more beautiful. **

**Kalona walked back over and leaned over her. "be the good guy, even if it's just for a short time." Kalona looked over her, she was putting on a brave face, but he knew she was frightened. Their eyes met for the first time, she looked directly into them. "if you want me to help, then what do you want me to do?" "help us stop Neferet, renounce the darkness." she said, Kalona was silent, "look, Kalona I know that for over a thousand years, Darkness has been all you've ever known." her heart was pounding "but before that, I know you knew light, I know that's where you walked with the goddess and Erebus. Be her hero again, fight for her, fight for me and A-ya." **

**there was along moment of silence again "Kalona..." he backed away "alright, but leave the situation with Neferet to me." he said "ok" she stood "can you take me home now?" "yes, of coarse." she stood and walked over to the table and grabbed her purse and her clothing. "ready?" he asked "yes" Kalona took her hand and led her out onto the balcony, he picked her up and took off into the sky. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Kalona leaned against the wall and just waited. It wasn't long till Zoey came walking down the hallway. "hey" Kalona!" she was shocked to see him "What are you doing here?" she lowered her voice, people stopped and stared "you know why" he said in a low voice "what are you up to?" he simply smiled and walked away, her shoulders slumped.**

**A knock on the door drew Zoey's attention from her homework. "come in" she said, the door opened, Kalona walked in "Kalona" she whispered his name "it's pretty gutsy of you to just show up here." she said, he smiled "i just came to tell you that I took care of Neferet, she will no longer be a problem for you and your friends." he said. "what?" Kalona turned to leave the room "hey, wait just a minute here Kalona." he looked at her "close the door, we need to talk about this." Kalona closed the door "you killed her didn't you" it wasn't so much a question but a statement. Kalona smirked, "maybe" he said, "maybe means yes to you doesn't it?" his smile seemed to grow, Kalona walked over to her "you told me to help your group, so I did." Kalona shrugged, he looked into her eyes. **

**Zoey stood and walked over to him "i don't know how I should feel." she whispered "relief maybe" he said "what?" she snapped "the battle is over for you." he said "unless you decide to be the bad guy again." she countered. Kalona chuckled, he enjoyed the simple fun of messing with her. "either path seems so tempting." Kalona looked away from her, she stared. Zoey debated on whether or not she should leave the room. Her heart pounded waiting for Kalona to do something. He reached for her hand, "Kalona, if you had the chance, would you return to Nyx?" she asked, he stared "why are you asking?" she bit her lip, Kalona pulled her close "every possible way my path seems to lead right now looks like disappointment. Even if I return to Nyx and her realm." Kalona looked down into her eyes. He could see fear creeping in "please Kalona," she tried to back away. His grip tightened, "Kalona, please don't do anything you'll regret." **

**Zoey heard the door open again, she looked over Kalona's shoulder. Stark was standing there, "Z!" he shouted. Kalona looked at him, she could tell he still hated him. Stark pushed Kalona out of the way, he looked at Zoey. "the fuck is he doing in here?" he snapped, Zoey looked at Kalona. "I just merely came to talk to her." he said, "bull shit, what are you really up to?" "i told you." he said "Kalona, I think you should leave." Zoey said "damn straight he should leave!" Kalona looked so emotionless as he left the room. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Kalona looked up at the statue of the goddess. "what do you want from me?" he whispered "Kalona" "Zoey" he said her name, he didn't look at her "are you alright?" she asked "i'm fine" he said, even Zoey could tell he was lying. "you're lying" she said, Kalona turned to look at her. She could see the pain and anger on his face. **

"**do you think the goddess truly wants me to come home?" he looked back at the statue, "i think so" Zoey walked over next to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kalona, I know some thing is wrong. I don't think you should be afraid to admit that something is bothering you." Zoey said, his wing wrapped around her. She didn't push it away, "Kalona, come on and sit with me." they walked over to a bench and sat down. "look, you should go home to the goddess when she offers it to you." he looked at her, "is that truly how you feel?" she asked "yes, I think it will allow you to be happy again." Kalona closed his eyes, "i am not sure I will be." **

**Zoey saw sorrow in his eyes, she sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder. The immortal looked down, she looked up "so there is no chance you might consider changing your mind?" he asked "i don't think so." Kalona sighed "well it was worth a try, was it not?" she smiled, Kalona stood "should I leave then?" he asked "it's your choice." Kalona looked at the fledgling "Father?" "rephiam" Kalona looked over, his son stood there with the red vampire priestess. "what are you doing here?" he asked, "we where just talking." Zoey said. **

**Kalona stared right at his son. He had a human form, "Kalona, are you alright?" Zoey asked "no," he turned and started to walk away, "Kalona" she followed him, "Z?" she heard her best friend follow her "are you ok" she stopped him in his path. "whats wrong?" she asked, the immortal looked down at her. "just go back to your friends Zoey." Kalona said, Zoey watched him take off into the sky.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Kalona sat there under the tree, he watched his sons work. "Kalona?" the immortal turned his head "Zoey?" Kalona stood and looked at her, "hey" she sat down next to him, a few of his sons stopped to look. "Kalona, are you alright?" she asked "how did you find me?" he asked, he had a great question. "i asked A-ya to help me." she said "and she led me to you." Kalona sighed "why are you here?" "look, earlier you just took of, literally." she mumbled that last word "and that confused and even worried me. You took one look at Rephiam and then you where walking away."**

"**Zoey, I feel as if I've failed as a father." Kalona said, Zoey didn't speak, she was shocked to hear him say that. Kalona looked at her "Kalona, I know that you haven't exactly been the best father." she said, Kalona didn't see that as helping "but, you've been the one thing that has kept them safe. You haven't abadoned them." Kalona looked away "but, I saw Rephiam, he seems happy that I released him." "Kalona, he's in love, I know you can understand the want to be with someone you love." **

**Kalona leaned back against the tree "look, your not the perfect parent. You've done a lot of things that are completely illegal and wrong by every standard. One one thing I think you've done right is taking care of them." she pointed to his sons, now standing still watching them. "they look up to you, and you're all they have, Rephiam doesn't regret his choice, but he is concerned for you and his brothers. You are all family, no matter what happens. He's still your son and your still his father." Zoey continued "you're right, but if I do go back to the realm of the goddess, I do not think she will allow them to come with me." he said, Kalona felt a hand start to play with his hair. He looked back at Zoey, both her hands where in her lap, but she was staring wide eyed behind him. "What is it?" Kalona turned his head "Nyx" her name left his lips in a hushed whisper.**

**The goddess stood over him, her hand in his hair in a loving way. He stared shocked, "hello my fallen warrior." she sat down and looked at him. Zoey said nothing, she was just as shocked as Kalona was. "so do you truly think I would not allow them to come back with you?" Kalona looked away "they where created from darkness and hate." he said "not light and love." the goddess looked into his eyes, "i can't abandon them, Zoey is right. I'm the only family they have." Kalona said, he looked back. They seemed to be fearful to see the goddess there. Kalona sighed "all this time that I have been here, I've felt alone. Waiting for you to want me to come home, waiting for A-ya to return to me. Now, that I have something I hoped for, I don't want it."**

**Kalona looked at Zoey, she seemed upset. "Zoey?" "Nyx, I need an answer from you." Zoey said, "about what my daughter?" she asked, "where do I go from here? What is my future?" Kalona could see she was scared, she was confused. For months this was all she had known, now it was over. "my daughter, your path is for you to find and follow." the goddess stood, Nyx then looked at Kalona. The immortal watched her "and Kalona, your path is the same." "find it myself?" he asked "yes" Kalona looked at Zoey, he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. When he looked back at the goddess, she was gone.**

**Kalona held her close, she simply laid her head against his shoulder. "you know, out of all the times I wish I knew the answers to something, this has to be the time I want them most." Kalona looked down at the fledgling. She looked tried and worn down, Kalona pulled her onto his lap, the immortal looked down into her eyes. She sighed and laid her head against against his chest. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Kalona laid the sleeping fledgling down in her bed. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, the door opened. "what the hell!" Kalona turned his head, stark stood there, "what the fuck are you doing here!" he yelled "i brought her back," he said "she's been with you!?" "yes, we've been talking." Kalona said "Talking?" "yes" Kalona looked down at Zoey, Kalona was gentle to place the covers over her. **

**Kalona looked at Stark, "listen to me James, if you ever harm her in any way, I will know. And when I do find out, I will make your death a slow painful experience. And if you ever think I wont, you are dead wrong." he said "So what, you think you can threaten me?" "i am, and I will hold true to that threat." Kalona said and left the room, the immortal walked up to the statue outside, he looked up at the statue of the goddess. Kalona reached out and touched the stone. It felt cold, he sighed "find my own path." he whispered "if that is what I must do, then I will." **

**Zoey woke up and rubbed her eyes "looks like your finally fucking awake." Zoey sat up "what is wrong Stark?" she asked "oh I don't know, the fact Kalona brought you back here earlier and when I came in he was standing over you. He also threated me!" Zoey stared at him, she got up "Where the hell are you going?" she left the room with out saying anything. **

"**A-ya, please tell me, is Kalona still here?" she asked waiting for a response from the maiden **_'yes, next to one of the statues.' _**"can you guide me to him?" **_'yes'_**Zoey followed her guidance to the statue Kalona was sitting there next the statue. He looked like he was meditating or so she thought. She walked over and sat down and looked at Kalona, he opened his eyes. "Kalona did you really threaten stark?" she asked "yes, but I threaten that if he ever hurt you, then I would kill him." "why do you care?" she asked, Kalona stood.**

"**i remember the nights we spent in that dream." he said, "i don't want to see anything happen to you. ****Because if I do return to the goddess's realm, I don't want to see you  
there for quite a while." he looked into her eyes, "and your definition of hurting me?" she asked "any physical harm, I know what he's capable of." Kalona said "what do you mean?" she asked, "something you should know, he's hiding thins from you. I know you see him as a hero, but take it from someone who's turned to the darkness and walked in it. He's never been in the light, walk your path carefully." he kissed her forehead "and before, when I was chasing you..." she looked up into his eyes, those beautiful amber eyes glaring down into here's "i never wanted to control you, just love you and make you my queen." he whispered "Z!" Kalona turned his head, stark was standing there. **

**Kalona stood "remember what I said." he said, Kalona started to walk away. "James, you should also remember what I told you." Kalona pointed at Zoey "If you do anything, then I will come after you, no matter where you try to run." Kalona said, Zoey looked up at him, Kalona took off into the sky. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_**15 years later**_

**the door to the office opened, Zoey looked up from her work. "Kalona?" she stood, the immortal greeted with the traditional fist over his heart. "it's been a few years high priestess." he sat down in one of the chairs, her black hair was tied back in a long braid, the colors of her tattoos had changed to a silver like color. He smiled, "have I missed anything in recent years?" he asked "no, everything has been fairly normal." Kalona watched her sit back down "you know, I didn't think it was possible." "what?" she was confused "you seem even more beautiful then when I last saw you." **

**Zoey blushed, Kalona smiled "it's true" he said. Kalona looked over her, she looked like a goddess in her own right. He stood and walked around the desk, his eyes closed as he leaned in. Zoey looked up at him, their lips met in a familiar kiss. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, why don't you stay here, as my warrior and consort?" the words left her mouth before she could really think about them. **

**Kalona looked down at her "is that what you want?" he whispered, she nodded. "Kalona you have been coming and going for the past few years. I want you to stay with me." she said, the immortal kissed her forehead. "if that's what you want, then I will stay." Kaona kissed her, her lips felt soft and warm. "do you want me to make an oath?" he asked "i don't know" she whispered.**

**Kalona played with her hair as they sat together in bed. He looked down into her eyes, she looked up, his other arm was around her waste. He smiled "your wonderful" he whispered "so are you," Kalon laid down in the bed, her touched his chest. There was a knock at the door "do you want me to get it or do you?" Kalona asked "i will" she got up and slipped her rob on. Kalona watched her, she turned and looked back at him. **

**Kalona smiled an leaned back into the pillows behind him. Zoey opened the door "Stark?" James glared at her, Kalona sat up and watched him closely "What are you doing here?" Zoey asked "i wanted to come talk to you." "it's been forteen years, I told you then it's over then and it's still over." Zoey said, "why wont you give me another chance?" Zoey started to closed the door, Stark stuck his foot in keeping it from closing.**

**Kalona stood, "you heard what she said" he growled, "he's here!" he snarled "yes he's here, now leave" Zoey tried to slam the door on his foot. He walked away, Kalona walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him, he kissed the top of her head "come back to bed love." he whispered and they walked back into the bed room. **


	34. Chapter 34 The End

**Chapter 34**

**Kalona looked down at the sleeping vampire. A goddess in her own right, "my love, wake up" he whispered into her ear. She stirred "Kalona?" he smiled "did you sleep well?" he asked "yes" she looked up into his yes "do you want me to make you something to eat?" he asked "oh that would be great." Kalona got out of bed, he walked out into the small kitchen like area. As he cooked Zoey came out, " so you can cook?" "I've always been able to cook, I just never had a chance to do it for you in the past." **

**Zoey walked down to the office with Kalona, he looked down at the fledgling as she made sure her dress was right. "you look ravishing, have I told you that at all this evening?" "a million times" she said with a smile, "really? That many?" he asked "somewhere around it." Kalona leaned in and kissed her. Zoey turned her attention away from him to open the door and walk in. Kalona followed her, he sat down on the in a chair next to the desk. Kalona smiled at Zoey and watched her prepare for the day. Her eyes looked over the papers, he leaned back "if the day is slow, then it is possible for us to have a little more fun." he said with a wide grin.**

**Zoey felt blush spreading over her face, " I don't know about that." she said, he stood and walked behind her. She felt the immortal massage her shoulders. She smiled "we should probably wait till after I am done working in the morning." she said "alright, but if you want-" "wait till the morning." she kissed him. Kalona smiled "it will be hard, but I will." he said with a chuckle and sat back down. Zoey looked back at him, "so, what have you been up to in your spare time?" she asked "nothing really, doing my best to take care of the remainder of my children." he said "are they ok?" she asked "yes, but in time the goddess gave them the same gift she gave Rephiam. They left to try and start a new life. They write or call sometimes, but I haven't seen them as much." Zoey looked down "I'm sure you miss them," she said in a soft voice.**

**Kalona looked at her "yes, I do often miss them." Kalona leaned back and closed his eyes. She sighed "they are all so happy, telling me everything from how they where doing too expecting kids." Kalona said and looked into her eyes again. She sighed, Kalona looked up and glared at the ceiling "can I ask you something?" he asked "sure" she said "if things do work out, how do you feel about children?" she stared, he question was odd and seemed like it was out of no where. She simply smile, Kalona saw the smile on her face. He smiled back, Zoey got up again and walked over. She kissed him, "I'll think about it, right now we'll just have to see." she said. "right" he said, Zoey sat on his lap and laid her head on his chest. "we'll just have to see where our paths lead."**


End file.
